Geisha
by HikariRiverIshidaSage
Summary: sam... creo k el titulo lo dice todo desu yo, jejeje, es una historia que se me ocurrio hoy y sera un AsaKiku... y las demas parejas que se me ocurran en el camino, por favor lean y dejen reviews... u.u oh si... y es AU! y con un Francia muuuuy OC xDD
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**Podia oir los gritos… veía la gente corriendo aterrada… y el fuego que consumía todo a su alrededor… **

**Pero mas que nada recordaba el humo asfixiante que llenaba sus pulmones con cada paso que daba, y grito que producía…**

**-¡Oto-sama! ¡Oka-sama!—gritaba desesperado tosiendo con cada grito, dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus padres.**

**-¡No, Kiku!—exclamo una voz detrás de el, mientras unos brazos detenían su abrazo.**

**-¡Oka-sama! ¡Oto-sama!—grito liberándose de los brazos que trataban de jalarlo sin éxito.**

**-¡Kiku! ¡Detente!—lo llamo la voz sintiendo como lo seguía en su carrera.**

**Sin hacerle el mínimo caso continuo corriendo hasta encontrarse frente al cuarto de sus padres, y abrió la puerta rápidamente.**

**-¡Oka-sama… Oto…-empezó a exclamar quedándose mudo frente a la imagen frente a el.**

**La habitación estaba completamente en llamas… y los cuerpos, ya irreconocibles, de sus padres totalmente carbonizados.**

**-¡Kiku!—los brazos lo tomaron de nuevo, alzándolo—¡debemos salir de aquí!—exclamo la voz y sintió como el que lo cargaba empezaba a correr.**

**-¡OKA-SAMA! ¡OTO-SAMA!—grito desesperado sintiendo como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que no podía ni quería parar…**

**-¡Kiku, aru!**

**Al oír esa voz llamarlo, salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos soltando el plato que tenía en las manos.**

**-Aiyya, Kiku, esto se anexara a nuestras deudas aru—suspiro el pelilargo junto a él arrodillándose.**

**-Gomen nasai Yao-ni—se disculpo el pelinegro arrodillándose junto a su hermano.**

**-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, ha este paso nunca saldaran su deuda conmigo—suspiro una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.**

**-¡Francis-sama!—exclamo Yao sorprendido levantándose rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia mientras Kiku hacia lo mismo desde el piso.**

**-¿Qué es este, el quinto palto que rompes en la semana Kiku?—pregunto al aire sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.**

**-Si, Francis-sama—respondió el pelinegro sin levantar la mirada del suelo**

**-Francis-sama…-empezó Yao siendo interrumpido por el francés.**

**-Silencio Yao, yo los compre y puedo hacer con ustedes lo que quiera, la única razón de su compra fue que ambos son relativamente lindos para ser geishas cuando sean mayores, mientras tanto solo sirven para hacer labores del hogar, y si ni siquiera hacen eso bien necesitan ser castigados—regaño acercándose a ambos y tomando a Kiku de las manos obligándolo a ponerse de pie para jalarlo fuera de la habitación.**

**-¡No, por favor aru!—pidió Yao tratando de detener su paso, pero siendo empujado a un lado por el otro y cayendo al piso.**

**-¡Yao-ni!—exclamo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano libre en su dirección.**

**-Gomen nasai, Kiku aru—lloro imponente el pelilargo sin levantarse del suelo.**

**Hacia un año la aldea donde él y Kiku vivían había sido consumida por las llamas, siendo ellos unos de los pocos sobrevivientes, en ese entonces Kiku solo contaba con 7 años de edad y el con 9, medio año después habían sido encontrados por un hombre que les había ofrecido posada, se había mostrado algo receloso al principio, pero había aceptado esperando resguardar a su hermano del frio, y ahora…**

**-¡Aaah!—oyó el grito de dolor de Kiku a lo lejos, junto con el sonido de azotes.**

**Ahora habían sido vencidos a Francis, que empezaba su casa de geishas.**

**-Juro sacarte de esta vida Kiku aru, lo juro—susurro apretando los puños y tratando de bloquear los gritos de su hermano.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que aquella tarde que Kiku había sido azotado por su descuido, desgraciadamente no había sido la última vez que había pasado, y no siempre por las mismas razones. A pesar de todo Francia siempre había tenido cuidado de no dejar una sola marca que pudiera adornar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. El problema era que tenía la costumbre de perderse muy seguido en sus pensamientos, ya fuera en imágenes de su pasado o simplemente en su imaginación, cosa que causaba accidentes o disgustos.

-Kiku, Matthew ya es hora, aru—llamo la voz de Yao del otro lado de la puerta.

Respiro profundamente tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y viéndose en el espejo asegurándose que todo estaba listo.

-¿Estas listo Kiku?—pregunto amablemente un rubio arrodillándose junto a él.

Su nombre era Matthew, era sobrino de Francis, que había quedado huérfano a muy temprana edad al igual que ellos, y había sido enviado a vivir con su tío, que sin embargo no lo había tratado nada diferente de lo que a él y Yao.

-Hai, ¿y usted Matthew-san?—pregunto cortésmente levantándose de su sitio y ayudándole al otro a hacer lo mismo ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a llevar el pesado atuendo de las primerizas de geishas.

-Je, creo que nunca me sentiré listo para esto—sonrió el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

Suspirando salió detrás de el tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Aiyaa, ya era hora, creí que llegaríamos tarde, aru—se quejo el pelilargo totalmente vestido con un atuendo mucho mas sencillo que el otro, que sin embargo se reconocía como el de una geisha en todo su derecho.

-Gomen ne, Yao, solo estamos un poco nerviosos—se disculpo Matt, que era como le decían de cariño, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que Kiku imito.

-No importa, solo dense prisa, aru, hoy es un día importante para ustedes—indico Yao caminando por la casa y hacia afuera donde los esperaba Francis junto a un rickshaw que los llevaría a la casa de té.

Y si que era importante, después de varios años de estudiar las artes de las geishas, Yao había considerado que estaban listos para convertirse en sus hermanos pequeños, y por consiguiente serian reconocidos como aprendices de geishas. No era normal que una geisha tomara dos hermanos pequeños al mismo tiempo, pero Francis que había sido hermano mayor de Yao, se había retirado y convertido solo en la dueña de la okiya en cuanto Yao se hizo popular en las casas de té, y puedo convertirse en una geisha propiamente. Por lo tanto, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad solo separados por unos meses, Yao había decidido que tomaría a ambos como hermanos pequeños.

Subieron al rickshaw que paso rápidamente entre todas las callejuelas hasta para frente a un templo donde anunciaron en el altar sobre su propósito, de ahí se dirigieron Casa de Te Ichiriki que sería donde se realizaría la ceremonia que uniría a Matt y Kiku como hermanos pequeños de Yao. Echando una última mirada a sus aspectos Yao sonrió a ambos y los condujo por la casa de té.

-No estén nerviosos, aru, todo saldrá bien, aru—iba dando palabras reconfortantes a ambos mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Los pasaron a una elegante habitación donde cada uno bebió tres sorbos de vasos de diferentes tamaños, para Kiku, que ya era hermano de Yao no hacía mucha diferencia, pero Matt que no tenía ninguna relación con ellos había pasado a ser su hermano como si siempre lo hubiera sido. Por pedido de Yao y de ellos mismos, no habían cambiado sus nombres, como era la costumbre, sin embargo Francia les había permitido ese pequeño favor siendo que el también conservaba el suyo de nacimiento.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Matt-san—sonrió Kiku levemente viendo a su nuevo hermano mientras comían una pequeña cena en la casa de te junto con la dueña de esta.

-Jejeje, gracias, Kiku—dijo Matt devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de comer, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, con Yao guiándolos a las distintas casas de te donde tenía algún tipo de relación para presentarlos con las dueñas y demás.

Recorrieron todo el camino a pie, y en varias de las casas les fue invitado a pasar a tomar té, así que fue predecible cuando en una de las casas Matt se disculpo para ir al baño, y Yao lo acompaño temiendo que se perdiera. Kiku los siguió la mitad del camino quedándose en un pequeño jardín donde indico que los esperaría, ambos hombres asintieron y lo dejaron admirando las diferentes flores en el, era un jardín interior que sin embargo contaba con bastante expansión y varias flores y árboles plantados en el. Calzándose los zori dispuesto para poder entrar en el jardín, camino entre las flores y arboles deteniéndose cada cuanto a observar detenidamente uno que le agradara. Llego un momento que se quedo frente a un árbol de cerezos que maravillaba con su sola presencia, tratando de absorber su belleza y lo que este representaba.

De repente sintió como unos brazos se situaban alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacían un amplio pecho que se pego a su espalda y una voz susurrante en su odio.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es un querido aprendiz de geisha.

¿Reviews?

Lo se, lo se soy mala, no actualizo por mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hago, lo dejo aquí, jejejeje

Bueno ya saben si quieren continuación dejen reviews ^_^

Bueno a contestar sus maravillosos reviews!

**Junjou-Panic: **Arthur pirata eh… pues ya veremos xDD

Jejeje, aquí esta lo conti, asi que ya no tengas ansias ^_^

**GoreHetare: **Jejejeje, ¿verdad que si le queda a Francis? Una amiga decia que no xDD

Jejeje, espero que te siga gustando la historia ^_^

**HimeAzu-chan: **Jejeje, si Kiku Geisha, siempre me ha gustado ese concepto, y queria una historia donde nuestro querido Kiku lo fuera, jejejeje, y vere que puedo hacer por lo de Arthur pirata ya que veo que es algo muy pedido.

**DarkCat14: **Jajajaja, okay okay, me convencieron Arthur pirata, pero si me atoro es tu culpa! xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

-¿No deberías estar con tu querido hermano mayor, pequeño?—volvió a susurrar la voz mientras las manos situadas en su cintura lo apretaban levemente.

-H-Hai… e-el debería volver en c-cualquier momento... a-así que por favor… tendría la gentileza de soltarme—pidió suave y nerviosamente sin poder moverse.

-Mmmm… no… creo que estoy my a gusto así—decía mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar.

-¡Kiku, ¿Dónde estas aru?—exclamo la voz de Yao peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Y-Ya…!—trato de llamar pero su cabeza fue volteada rápidamente y unos labios se posesionaron sobre los suyos ahogando el grito.

Ante la sorpresa abrió los ojos enormemente viendo unos ojos verdes con cejas pobladas que lo veían fijamente.

-¡Maldito pirata suelta a mi hermano, aru!—de repente el hombre frente a él cayó al suelo liberándolo de su agarre.

-¿E-Estas bien Kiku?—Matt corrió a su lado abrazándolo protectoramente notando sus leves temblores.

-Yao, no debiste golpearme tan fuerte—se quejo el rubio sobando su cabeza todavía en el suelo.

-¡Te lo merecías maldito pirata, aru! ¿¡Que crees que le hacías a mi hermano menor, aru!—exclamo Yao poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Ah, ¿es tu hermano? Jejeje, creí que se parecían—se paró el rubio sacudiéndose la extravagante ropa que traía puesta—¿y el otro?—pregunto viendo al rubio que se encontraba abrazando al pelinegro.

-Tch, estos son Matt y Kiku, son mis nuevos hermanos pequeños aru, y más te vale que alejes tus sucias manos de ellos, maldito pirata, aru—los presento mientras ellos hacían las debidas reverencias y pedidos de protección.

-¿Kiku eh?—sonrió el rubio mirándolo fijamente para el nerviosismo del pelinegro.

-Si me permite, ¿Cuál sería su nombre señor?—intervino Matt poniéndose frente a Kiku, tapándolo de la vista del otro.

-Je, tienes ante ti a nadie mas ni nada menos que el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, capitán de uno de los barcos piratas mas temidos en todos los siete mares.

-Temido, ja, claro desu yo—se burlo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Aaaaag! ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí mocoso?—exclamo Arthur tomando al niño que había hablado del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Es lógico que vine con ustedes desu yo! ¿¡Realmente crees que esperaría aburrido en el barco desu yo! ¡oh, hola Yao-kun!—saludo alegremente agitando sus brazos.

-Hola, Peter-kun, aru, ¿Cómo te encuentras aru?—devolvió Yao el saludo sonriendo levemente.

-¡NO LO ALIENTES YAO!—exclamo para después suspirar—vamos, debo ir por los otros antes de que hagan lo mismo que tu y vengan por su cuenta, hasta luego Yao, estaré seguro de pedir tu compañía en la noche, solo para disfrutar de la compañía de tu querido hermano pequeño—rio alegremente, dirigiéndose a la salida arrastrando al pequeño rubio con él.

-Y-Yao-ni… ¿q-quien era ese?—pregunto Matt moviéndose de su sitio frente a Kiku.

-El no es más que un sucio pirata, aru, y el único consejo que les puedo dar sobre él es que se mantengan alejados de el, aru—aconsejo acercándose rápidamente a Kiku, quedando parado frente a el—¿estás bien, aru?—pregunto acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

-Estoy bien, Yao-ni—sonrió levemente tratando de calmar a su hermano—demo, si me permites preguntar, ¿Cómo es posible que un pirata pueda estar en este lugar?—pregunto viéndolo.

Yao suspiro retirando su mano.

-La ciudad tiene un trato con su tripulación y el, ellos no atacan ni saquean la ciudad, y a cambio se les da comida bebida y alojamiento cuando vienen aru, sin embargo eso no significa que no deben ser cuidadosos con ellos aru, antes que nada son piratas, y para ellos no somos geishas somos prostitutas aru, ahora vamos todavía tenemos unas cuantas casas de té que visitar antes de las citas de la noche, aru—indico caminando hacia afuera con Matt detrás de el.

Kiku detuvo sus pasos momentáneamente observando una vez más el árbol de cerezos detrás de el, bajo ese árbol se había producido su primer beso con un hombre de radiantes ojos verdes, recordando el momento toco suavemente sus labios con sus dedos todavía sintiendo algo de la calidez que los labios del toro habían depositado en ellos.

-Arthur-san…-susurro al viento sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-¡Kiku, date prisa aru!—llamo la voz de Yao.

-Voy, Yao-ni—respondió poniéndose en marchar apresuradamente.

Caminaba por la calles aun jalando al niño detrás de el, recibiendo miradas curiosas a su paso, no sabia si eran por el niño que arrastraba, por sus extravagantes ropas o por la sonrisa de maniaco que le era imposible borrar de su cara.

-¿De que tanto sonríes, desu yo?—pregunto el niño dejándose ser arrastrado, ya que hacía tiempo se había cansado de luchar contra el agarre del mayor.

-Eso mi buen Peter, es algo que aprenderás cuando seas mayor—sonrió viendo el barco frente a ellos.

-Loco de remate desu yo—susurro el otro sabiendo que si era escuchado seria merecedor de un buen castigo.

-¡Yoooo, capitán!—los saludo una voz desde arriba del barco.

-¡Bloody hell, no grites, que no estoy sordo!—regaño borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa y subiendo al barco por la tabla ubicada con este propósito.

-Jejeje, perdon Iggy, ¿y qué tal? ¿Nos recibirán?—pregunto felizmente apareciendo frente a ellos un rubios de ojos azules con una enrome sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño y viendo amenazadoramente al rubio frente a él.

-Jejejeje, ya perdí al cuenta—respondió el rubio riendo ruidosamente.

-¡Ne, ne, Al!—exclamo el niño que había sido soltado, por fin, del agarre del otro—el tonto de mi hermano reservo una casa de té para la noche—anuncio imitando la sonrisa del otro.

-¡YEAH PARTY!—exclamo el rubio corriendo por todo el barco para la diversión y risas de los demás.

-Bloddy hell—susurro el rubio retirándose a su camarote para escapar de los gritos del otro.

Echándose en la cama paso los dedos sobre sus labios sonriendo satisfecho.

-Definitivamente serás mío, Kiku—susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

y… ¿Qué tal?

Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo..

Am… espero que les guste… y por fa dejen reviews en serio.. pa poder animarme a continuad, desu yo ^^

Bueno hasta la prox ^^

PS. Oh si disculpen si hay faltas d ortografía xD

**himawari-hayashibara: **jejeje, sorry mi fic ya esta casado conmigo xDD

y ya ahí esta tu deseo concedido, la continuación con Arthur pirata, espero que me haya salido bien ^^

**DarkCat14: **NO EXPLOTES! Aquí esta, y con preguntas contestadas xDD

**HimeAzu-chan: **La conti!~ aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado ^^

**GoreHetare: **Aaaaee, gracias, pero aun asi tratare de actualizar mas seguido, asi que hasta entonces!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

Después de visitar todas las Casas de Te donde Yao era recibido, habían vuelto presurosos a la Okiya con el propósito de refrescarse un poco antes de atender a la citas de la noche. Yao se dirigió a la cocina anunciando que comería algo y que trataran de descansar un poco antes de que tuvieran que salir.

Kiku y Matt se dirigieron a su habitación, la cual compartían, y se dejaron caer pesadamente en sus futones agradeciendo que no tuvieran el pelo largo, a diferencia de todas las geishas, y no debieran llevar los complicados peinados que les impedirían acostarse sobre una almohada como lo hacían ahora, a diferencia de ellos, Yao si contaba con el pelo largo y llevaba un peinado complicado que, además que de no le permitía lavarse el pelo diariamente, debía utilizar un soporte de madera con una pequeña almohadilla rellena de plumas que solo le permitía descansar la nuca, dejando la cabeza, y pelo al aire.

-Kiku…—susurro Matt después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Si, Matt?—pregunto suavemente, saliendo de sus pensamiento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Has estado… muy pensativo—vio que el otro hacia ademan de continuar—más de lo normal digo—interrumpió su reclamo—desde que… bueno… desde el encuentro con "ese" hombre.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Matt-ni... estoy bien… solo… todavía estoy un poco en shock por lo que paso.

-¿Pero, nada más?—lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna duda en su mirada.

-No, nada mas—susurro tratando de mantener su mirada.

Matt suspiro sabiendo que no le podría sacar nada mas, Kiku era una persona muy reservada y era raro que compartiera sus pensamientos con persona alguna.

-De acuerdo—suspiro—solo… recuerda que siempre estaré aquí si quieres hablar—susurro acercándose para abrazarlo levemente.

-Hai, arigatou, Matt-ni—susurro Kiku devolviéndole el abrazo de la mejor manera que pudo.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-¡Peter! ¡Maldito mocoso, vuelve aquí!—grito Arthur persiguiendo al niño antes mencionado por todo el barco.

-¡NO, DESU YO! ¡YO NO QUIERO IR A DORMIR DESU YO! ¡QUIERO IR CON USTEDES DESU YO!—exclamo el niño corriendo rápidamente frente al mayor.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES! ¡DEBES IR A DORMIR! ¡ESTAS MUY MOCOSO PARA PODER IR CON NOSOTROS!—exclamo, ya enojado, Arthur acelerando su paso.

-¡JEJEJE, ASI SE HACE PETER! ¡CORRE, CORRE!—alentaba un feliz Alfred viéndolos a una distancia prudente.

-¡DEJA DE ALIENTARLO ALFRED! ¡Y MEJOR AYUDAME A ATRAPARLO!

-¡Jajajajaja, el héroe al rescate!—acudiendo a la ayuda del otro interponiéndose en el camino del niño y atrapándolo antes de que pudiera seguir con su carrera.

-¡Suéltame Alfred! ¡No quiero!—se retorcía el niño tratando de soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

-Tch, hora de dormir, maldito mocoso—lo cogió Arthur en brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Hai... hai… british git—susurro el niño derrotado haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

Arthur suspiro poniendo al niño en la cama, que era muy grande ya que ambos dormían juntos, y quitándole la ropa para ponerle el camisón azul que usaba para dormir.

-Ahora a dormir, y no quiero que esta vez nos sigas, ¿entendido?—susurro subiendo las cobijas para que el niño pudiera meterse debajo de ellas.

-No quiero—se cruzo de brazos volteando el rostro sin moverse de su lugar.

-Peter, hablo en serio, no quiero que salgas de este camarote hasta que volvamos.

-Demo… quiero ir contigo—susurro bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Peter…—suspiro, sabía que al niño no le gustaba quedarse solo en el barco las noches que él y los demás hombres iban a divertirse, pero era su hermanito pequeño, solo tenía 12 años por dios, y lo protegería por el mayor tiempo posible—te prometo que mañana te llevare a recorrer la ciudad para compensártelo, ¿De acuerdo? Pero solo si prometes quedarte aquí y dormir—susurro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio?—pregunto viéndolo esperanzado.

-Si, en serio.

-¡Okay!—exclamo metiéndose rápidamente debajo de las cobijas.

-Je, así esta mejor—lo arropo cuidadosamente asegurándose que estuviera bien tapado.

-Buenas noches, hermano mayor—susurro el niño bostezando.

-Buenas noches, Peter—susurro el mayor besando su frente.

El niño sonrió ya entre sueños acurrucándose con un conejo de peluche, Arthur sonrió viendo la tierna imagen y salió del camarote apagando las velas al salir.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-Aiiiya, no puede ser—se quejo Yao dejando de hablar con la recepcionista de la casa de Te que acababan de visitar.

-¿Pasa algo, Yao-ni?—pregunto Matt viéndolo curioso.

-Ese maldito pirata logro una cita, aru—anuncio derrotado.

Kiku sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al oír las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermano, vería a Arthur-san de nuevo, y tal vez… podría hablar con él. Sonrió levemente para si mismo al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

-Estas bien Kiku, aru?—pregunto Yaoi viéndolo extrañado.

-Aa-ah.. mm.. s-si estoy bien Yao-ni—sonrió tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Estas seguro, aru? Si quieres podemos faltar a la cita, no me importa que Francis se enoje-aru—pregunto sin dejar de observarlo detenidamente.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes, no quiero que Francis-sama se enoje contigo por mi culpa—negó rápidamente.

-Si estás seguro-aru—suspiro—bueno vamos, ya nos deben estar esperando—y con un último suspiro empezó a caminar con los otros siguiéndolo de cerca.

Kiku caminaba lentamente tratando de no quedarse muy atrás y atraer la atención de sus hermanos, ya que a pesar de los avisos de su hermano, no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a Arthur-san, es que… había algo diferente en el, algo que le interesaba, en su corta vida había conocido varias personas por sus estudios y por la ayuda que brindaba a su hermano, pero ninguno como él, y quería saber más de él.

-Llegamos, aru—anuncio Yao tocando suavemente para que una camarera les abriera las puertas.

Los tres se adentraron en la casa de Té con la camarera guiándolas hasta que llegaron a unas puertas corredizas donde se podía escuchar varios hombres platicando y estridentes risas de otros.

-Recuerden lo que les dije, aru—susurro Yao mientras la camarera abría las puertas para que pudieran pasar.

-Hai—susurraron ambos siguiéndolo dentro.

-¡Yao!—exclamaron varios de los hombres en cuanto entraron.

-Buenas noches aru, quisiera presentarles a mis nuevos hermanos pequeños, Matt y Kiku aru—sonrió mientras ambos hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Waaaa, que hermosos hermanos pequeños tienes!—exclamo Alfred acercándose rápidamente para mirarlos más de cerca.

-Jejeje, muchas gracias Alfred-san, aru—se rio levemente Yao ante las ocurrencias del otro.

-Tu debes ser Kiku—señalo al pelinegro—y tu…—se quedo callado viendo al rubio frente a el, pelo un poco largo, piel blanca como la nieve y detrás de unos anteojos unos ojos azul-lila que lo miraban nerviosos.

-El es Matthew, aru—lo saco Yao de su ensimasmiento.

-¿Eh? a-ah… si… y-yo… m-me llamo… A-Alfred m-mucho gusto—tartamudeo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto, Alfred-san—sonrió Matt viéndolo tiernamente.

-El placer es mio… Mattie—le sonrió de vuelta Alfred abiertamente.

-Yao, que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos hoy, da—sonrió un hombre alto entrando en la habitación.

-Es un gusto estar aquí, Ivan-san, aru—sonrió Yao nerviosamente.

Mientras Matt y Yao estaban ocupados, Kiku se adentro en la habitación, presentándose antes los hombres y caminando entre ellos buscando con la mirada al rubio de ojos verdes. Llegando casi al final de la mesa lo noto sentado tomando sake de un vaso distraídamente mirando hacia adelante, parecía que todavía no había notado su presencia. Con una pequeña sonrisa camino hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó.

-Parece que Arthur-san no se divierte mucho—susurro suavemente tratando de captar su atención.

-¿EH?—casi deja caer el vaso de la impresión—¡Kiku-chan!

-¿chan?—repitió Kiku sonrojándose un poco.

-Si, jejeje, creo que te queda, ¿tu no?—sonrió Arthur viéndolo detenidamente.

-Si, Arthur-san cree que me queda, entonces supongo que es cierto—susurro sonrojado evitando su mirada.

Ahora que se encontraba de nuevo frente a el, y sentí su mirada observarlo atentamente, podía sentir como el nerviosísimo se adueñaba de el rápidamente.

-No tienes por que estar nervioso Kiku-chan, no voy a devorarte… a menos que tú quieras—sonrió acercando su rostro al del pelinegro.

Kiku, ya completamente sonrojado, volteo su rostro para evitar su mirada y que pasara lo mismo que cuando se conocieron.

-Arthur-san no debería hacer cosas tan atrevidas—susurro sin voltearse.

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido ver tus reacciones—podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

-Por que no es correcto realizarlas.

-Je, estás hablando con un pirata pequeño esas cosas a mi no me importan—pudo sentir como unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y lo atraían hacia el hombre a su lado.

-Pues deberían, son invitados en este pueblo y como tal deben seguir nuestras costumbres—contrarresto tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Oh, pero a mí eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo—susurro volteando su rostro para verlo a los ojos—solo me importa, que tu serás mío—susurro acercándose poco a poco.

-A-Arthur-san…-susurro quedándose quieto.

-¡HEY IGGY! ¿¡A POCO MATTIE NO ES HERMOSO?—exclamo Alfred abalanzándose sobre el provocando que soltara a Kiku.

-¡BLOODY HELL! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES BLOODY GIT! ¡MAS TE VALE SOLTARME!—grito luchando contra el agarre del rubio de ojos azules.

Kiku, saliendo de su sorpresa, observo la escena que se producía frente a el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡NOOOO, ES HERMOSO! ¡VAMOS DEBES VERLO!—exclamo jalándolo de su lugar y hacia donde se encontraba el otro rubio viéndolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kiku rio quedamente, saludando a su hermano y se volteo a seguir entreteniendo a los demás invitados sin poder quitar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

Continuara….

POR FIN!

PERDON POR LA ESPERA! PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA HACER NADA DESU YO!

himawari-hayashibara: demo… nunca dejaría a mi queridísimo fi divorsiarse de mi desu yo! xDD

y yay sealand! X3

jejjejeje, ay continue asi k no t comeras mis piernas! Y me esconderé desu yo!

Junjou-Panic: jejejeje, no te preocupes, yo se como te puedes perder a veces! xDD

Y kyyya muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que mi fic guste tanto… y… te digo un secreto? Memorias de una geisha también es mi fic favorito! Y de el me insipire para empezar este fic! X3

kodoku Aoi: waaaaa, no hagas huelga de hambre! Hacen daño desu yo! aquí esta!

GoreHetare: aaaaaw, es que no podía dejar a peter afuera, es mi personaje favorito y no podía faltar!

Jejejeje, y si… Yao golpeara mucho mas a Arthur, xDD

Jejejeje, muchas gracias a todos y todas (no ha revisado los profiles de los demás xDD) por sus maravillosos reviews son los k me animan a continuar desu yo! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y ahora si prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido! Pero solo con sus animos desu yo!

PS. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía, lo reviso como mil veces pero siempre se me escapa algo desu yo... u.u


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

Yay! X3

Y algo k he olvidado:

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi afuera nombraría a Sea-kun una nación desu yo!

Linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-Hermano… hermano… Arthur… ¡despierta desu yo!—llamaba el niño sacudiéndolo para tratar de despertarlo.

-Mmmm… déjame en paz Peter...—murmullo el otro dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al niño.

-¡PERO PROMETISTE QUE HOY ME LLEVARIAS DE PASEO DESU YO!—exclamo fuertemente el niño subiéndose en la cama para sacudirlo más fuerte.

-Te llevare mañana… ahora déjame dormir…—lo ignoro haciéndolo una señal con la mano para que saliera del camarote.

Molesto, Peter salto fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta ruidosamente parándose en la puerta viendo furioso la espalda de su hermano.

-¡ENTONCES IRE YO SOLO DESU YO!—exclamo cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-Si, si—susurro Arthur más dormido que despierto acomodándose entre las cobijas.

Linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Peter todavía molesto subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la cubierta, y asegurándose que no había nadie corrió hacia la salida bajando rápidamente del barco. Echando una última ojeada al barco detrás de el hecho a correr por la avenida principal rápidamente, escabulléndose entre la gente para poder pasar.

Después de caminar un rato por la calles, empezó a olvidar el enojo con su hermano y se dedico a observar maravillado a las geishas que paseaban a su alrededor, así como las diferentes tiendas que había. Tan distraído estaba observando todo que no se dio cuenta cuando tomo una calle desconocida y pronto se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

-¿D-donde estoy desu yo?—pregunto abrazándose a sí mismo sin dejar de caminar y viendo para todos lados tratando de identificar algo conocido.

-¿Estas perdido pequeño?—susurro una voz detrás de el produciendo que se diera la vuelta asustado.

Un hombre alto, de pelo café y barba, así como un antifaz blanco le sonreía viéndolo fijamente.

-E-eh… n-no… yo es exactamente donde estoy desu yo… así que si me perdona me retirare ahora desu yo—dijo tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible del hombre.

-Pero yo creo que si estás perdido… ¿ne, Peter?—sonrió mas abiertamente el hombre mientras un peli plateado de ojos morados aparecía frente a el impidiéndole el paso.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Arthur despertó poco a poco sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos de la borrachera de la noche anterior lo atacaban de inmediato. Gruñendo un poco se sentó en la cama sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. Después de unos momentos de permanecer en la misma posición se paro lentamente y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo para deshacerse de su resaca.

-Jejejeje, ¿todo bien capitán?—rio levemente Elizabetha, la cocinera del barco, viéndolo entrar con pasos pausados.

-Ahora no Elli, y solo dame…

-¿Esto?—sonrió la muchacha poniendo una taza de té frente a él.

-Sí, gracias—sonrío levemente tomando calmadamente sus contenidos.

-Ne, capitán una vez que termine eso, podría ir a despertar a Peter por mí, no ha bajado a desayunar, y un niño en crecimiento necesita desayunar—pidió la mujer volteándose para seguir cocinando en la estufa de metal.

-¿Eh? ¿No ha bajado?... pero no está dormido… estaba solo cuando desperté—dijo sorprendido dejando la taza en la mesa lentamente.

-Oh dios, pero no lo he visto en toda la mañana, ni oído su voz o pasos… ¿Seguro que no está en su camarote?—pregunto claramente empezando a preocuparse.

-No, te digo que desperté solo, creí que estaría aquí abajo...—susurro.

-¿Y no recuerda algo antes de eso? Es inusual que Peter se levante sin más.

-No se… yo…

"!ENTONCES IRE YO SOLO DESU YO!"

Las palabras de Peter le llegaron como una corriente eléctrica causando que se levantara de golpe tirando la silla en el proceso.

-¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Elizabetha acercándose preocupada por su acción.

-Prometí a Peter que lo llevaría de paseo el día de hoy, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo asi que lo ignore, y debió haber salido del barco solo.

-Bueno, no es tan malo, solo hay que ir…

-¡Capitán!—exclamo de repente un peli castaño de pelo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo Toris?—pregunto Arthur suspirando.

-¡EL BARCO DE ANTONIO ESTA EN EL PUERTO!

-¿¡QUE?—exclamo alarmado Arthur subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían a la cubierta rápidamente, con Elizabetha y Toris detrás de el.

Arthur ya en cubierta, saco un visor de entre sus ropas y abriéndolo observo el barco que estaba anclado a varios muchos metros del suyo, el cual sin embargo era claro que pertenecía a una tripulación Pirata, y lo que era peor a su rival, Antonio.

-Capitán… si Antonio esta aquí… estará en el pueblo con su tripulación… y en el pueblo…-empezó Elizabetha quebradamente.

-Peter, esta solo—susurro dejando caer el visor—¡Toris, Elizabetha, despierten a todos los hombres, digan que los quiero en cubierta en 5 minutos o sino serán tirados por la borda!—rugió corriendo en dirección a su camarote.

-¡Si, señor!—exclamaron los otros dos bajando rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de la tripulación.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-P-por favor déjenme pasar desu yo…-pidió tratando de alejarse de los dos hombres que lo estaban acorralando—y-yo no les he hecho nada desu yo.

-Tu no, pero tu querido hermano mayor si, ¿no es cierto Eirin?—pregunto viendo al peli plateado junto a él que solo se limito a asentir con una mirada seria.

-¿M-mi hermano? ¿c-como conocen a mi hermano desu yo?

-Jejejeje, lo siento mocoso, el tiempo de hablar se termino, ahora tu vendrás con nosotros—sonrío el hombre sacando unas cuerdas de entre sus ropas con las cuales ato sus muñecas mientras el peli plateado lo sostenía.

-¡Suéltenme desu yo!—exclamaba el niño tratando de resistirse mientras los hombres lo empezaban a arrastrar por las calles.

-¿Peter-kun?—pregunto suavemente una voz detrás de ellos.

Los hombres y el niño voltearon inmediatamente para encontrarse con un pelinegro y un rubio que los miraban curiosos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto el ple plateado viéndolos seriamente.

-No creo que eso sea importante ahora, demo el que se estén llevando a Peter-kun de esa manera si lo es...—susurro el rubio acercándose lentamente junto al pelinegro.

-¡Kiku, Matt! ¡Ayúdenme desu yo!—exclamo el niño luchando contra el agarre del hombre del antifaz.

-Oh, ¿y qué van a hacer ustedes dos pequeñas geishas al respecto?—susurro el hombre sacando una espada de entre sus ropas al mismo tiempo que el peli plateado hacia lo mismo—Eirin encárgate de que el niño no escape, yo me encargare de nuestros queridos héroes—susurro empujando a Peter hacia el peli plateado que lo abrazo contra el poniendo su espada en su garganta impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Kiku y Matt miraron a su alrededor, notando en el proceso como la calle se había quedado sola.

-¡Kiku, atrapa!—exclamo Matt tomando dos palos de bambú que había recargado contra la pared y aventándole uno a Kiku que lo atrapo poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Jajajaja, así que los pequeños geishas creen que pueden defenderse contra un pirata, que lindo—rio el hombre lanzándose a atacar viciosamente mientras los otros trataban de defenderse lo mejor que podían, contando con que con contaban con ningún entrenamiento en peleas.

-Aaaah—exclamo después de un rato Kiku, mientras el palo era sacado de sus manos con un golpe y caía al suelo.

-¡Kiku!—exclamo Matt arrodillándose junto a el y viendo al hombre frente a ellos que los veía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo les advertí pequeños, pero no quisieron escuchar—sonrío levantando su espada.

-¡NO, DEJENLOS DESU YO, NO LES HAGAN DAÑO POR FAVOR, DESU YO!—grito Peter con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a su captor suplicante que solo lo vio indiferentemente.

Matt y Kiku abrazándose entre ellos solo cerraron los ojos fuertemente esperando sentir el dolor… que nunca vino.

-Je, un gusto verte de nuevo Sadiq.

-¿Arthur-san?—susurro Kiku abriendo los ojos y viendo como la espada del rubio se había interpuesto en el camino de la espada del hombre del antifaz.

-Hola Kiku-chan—sonrío el rubio haciendo un movimiento que hizo que el hombre de antifaz diera un paso hacia atrás, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para ponerse entre él y los aprendices de geisha.

-¡HERMANO!—exclamo el niño felizmente.

-Ahora, ¿Serian tan amables de soltar a mi hermano pequeño?—siseo viendo a los captores del pequeño furiosamente.

-Je, por que no nos obligas pirata de cuarta.

-¡¿Están bien Mattie?—exclamo Alfred ayudándolos a pararse.

-Si, arigatou Alfred-san—sonrío el rubio sin soltar la mano de su hermano.

-Jajajaja, el héroe siempre llega al rescate—rio el rubio sacando su espada y poniéndose junto al rubio de ojos verdes.

-Hmp, si no mal recuerdo yo fui quien los ayudo mientras tu todavía corrías tratando de alcanzarme—gruño el rubio poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Jajajaja, detalles detalles—rio el rubio haciendo lo mismo.

-Eirin, lleva al mocoso al barco yo me encargare de entretener a estas pequeñas molestias.

-Hai—susurro el peli plateado cargando al niño como un saco de papas y echándose a correr por la calle.

-¡HERMANO AYUDAME DESU YO!—lloro el niño pataleando.

-¡PETER!—exclamo Arthur tratando de correr detrás de ellos, pero Sadiq se interpuso en su camino cortándole el paso.

-Ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido Arthur—sonrío burlonamente atacándolo.

Arthur esquivando la estocada trato de atacarlo de la misma manera dando así inicio a una dura pelea mientras Alfred los veía todavía frente a Kiku y Matt tratando de protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

-¡Arthur-san!—grito Kiku en un momento en que Arthur fue demasiado lento y recibió un corte en su costado que empezó a sangrar enormemente y que callera de rodillas.

-Jajaja, asi que Arthur-san, eh… ¿es tu pequeño amante Arthur?—sonrío burlón Sadiq pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a los otros.

-Los tocaras sobre mi cadáver—gruño Alfred viéndolo amenazante.

-Alfred-san...—susurro el otro rubio preocupado poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Quién lo diria? Si aquí tenemos a los queridísimos amantes del capitán Arthur y su primer oficial—rio estruendosamente el hombre viendo a Kiku y Matt lascivamente—aun que no los culpo, debe ser genial tenerlos en la cama.

-¡CALLATE!—rugieron Arthur y Alfred al mismo tiempo y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar dos espadas lo atravesaron parando su risa.

-Je, asi que aquí acaba todo… s-solo te digo una cosa Arthur—susurro escupiendo sangre de su boca—e-esto lo pagara tu querido hermano—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡Arthur-san… ¿está bien?—pregunto Kiku corriendo a su lado preocupado.

-Je, no te preocupes Kiku-chan, he recibido heridas peores, estaré bien...—sonrío el rubio tratando de calmar al pelinegro—ahora vamos, ¡debemos llegar al puerto antes de que el maldito de Antonio zarpe!—exclamo dando un paso, cuando sintió como la oscuridad se apoderaba de él y como caía lentamente al suelo.

-¡ARTHUR-SAN!

-¡IGGY!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera por completo.

Continuara…

Okay, por si no lo habían adivinado el hombre del atifaz era Turquia y el peliplateado era Islandia, le puse Eirin, por que según se no tiene nombre oficial, y ese nombre me gusto.

Como ven la historia abanaza un poco ma, descubrimos otra tripulación que esta lidereada por Antonio (Espana) y otros dos personajes de la tripulación de Arthur, Elizabetha (Hungria) y Toris (Lithuania)

Jejejeje, como continuara esto… ni yo lo se xDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, pronto continuare, pero claro eso solo si dejan reviews, asi pro fa xDD

Bueno por hoy me despido y los veo en el siguiente capitulo desu yo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Disclaimer: Nop, hetalia no me pertenece… todavía xDD

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Dolía, oh dios ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

-¡Elizabetha trae más vendas y agua limpia!—ordeno la voz de un hombre mientras sentía como unas manos lo checaban y tocaban algo que hacía que su dolor aumentara.

Sin poder abrir los ojos aun gruño por el dolor tratando de moverse del camino de las manos.

-Bien, reacciona—susurro la voz mientras las mismas manos impedían su movimiento.

-Nggh… -gruño una vez más en forma de protesta.

-Lo siento capitán, pero necesito suturar esto—explico la voz.

Sin hacerle caso trato de moverse una vez más.

¡Maldita sea abre los ojos! se auto regaño ¡necesitas salvar a tu hermano! Exclamo en su cabeza una vez más haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-¡DEBE PERMANECER QUIETO CAPITAN!—exclamo la voz al tiempo que sentía unos brazos empujándolo tratando de detener sus movimientos.

-Peter…-susurro sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y la oscuridad se apoderaba de el una vez más.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea

La segunda vez que despertó, fue mucho más tranquila y silenciosa que la primera. Abriendo los ojos lentamente observo sus alrededores encontrándose con la reconfortante familiaridad de su camarote, sentándose lentamente sintió un dolor en su costado que casi lo hacen volver a recostarse del dolor, al sentarse las cobijas cayeron revelando su pecho desnudo y las vendas que cubrían parte de su estomago que empezaban a mancharse de color carmesí.

-Oh, bien despertó—susurro el médico del barco, Roderich, que estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación con un libro en el regazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?—pregunto con la garganta seca.

-Varios días, la herida que recibió en el costado era más profunda y grave de lo que parecía, perdió mucha sangre, y parece que se la ha vuelto a abrir—suspiro parándose de su rincion y dirigiéndose a la cama con nuevas vendas.

-Tch, eso no importa, ¿Dónde está Peter?—pregunto provocando que el médico se quedara parado a varios pasos de la cama evitando su mirada—Roderich… ¿Dónde está Peter?—volvió a preguntar lentamente viendo al hombre amenazadoramente.

-Y-yo… am…-tosió en su mano volteando a otro lado para evitar su mirada de muerte.

-Antonio zarpo con el—anuncio Alfred abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación seriamente.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿COMO QUE ZARPO CON EL? ¡¿Y CUANTO NOS FALTA PARA ALCANZARLO?

-No lo sabemos… partió antes de que pudiéramos llegar al puerto… y cuando lo hicimos estaba en muy mala condición, hubo varias veces en que casi moría, así que como comprenderá no podíamos zarpar hasta que su condición mejorara…-explico Roderich ajustando los lentes en su cara nerviosamente.

-¿M-me están d-diciendo… q-que mi hermano p-pequeño esta en las manos d-del maldito de Antonio… y-y ni siquiera los estamos persiguiendo?

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

-¡BLOODY HELL! ¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡ZARPAREMOS INMEDIATAMENTE!—ordeno haciendo ademan de pararse, para solamente acabar en el suelo presa del dolor.

-¡¿Y CREES QUE PODEMOS ZARPAR CONTIGO EN ESTA CONDICION?—refuto Alfred acercándose y ayudándolo a subirse a la cama nuevamente—tu condición actual no es la mejor y si algo pasara en alta mar no tendríamos lugar donde conseguir los recursos para que Roderich pudiera tratarte, así que nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que el diga que estas en condiciones de viajar.

-Como tu capitán ordeno…

-En estos momentos no eres tu quien manda soy yo—lo interrumpió—estas herido así que tu cargo de capitán pasa a tu primer oficial, ¿y quién crees que es ese?—sonrio burlonamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Bloody hell—suspiro sabiendo que el oji-azul tenía razón.

Roderich suspirando ante la actitud de los dos rubios se acerco y empezó a cambiar las vendas del rubio mayor mientras Alfred salía de la habitación.

Alfred una vez que hubiera salido de la habitación dejo caer su actitud confiada recargándose contra la pared del pasillo, dios, por un momento cuando vio a Arthur caer… realmente pensó que lo perdería.

Arthur había sido como un padre para él desde el momento que lo había encontrado cuando solamente contaba con 12 años de edad, perdido y hambriento, Arthur lo había tomado bajo su cargo, le había dado una nueva vida, le había ensenado todo lo que sabía, y lo más importante de todo, le había dado una familia, porque eso era lo que eran todos los que se encontraban en ese barco, una familia, no todos se llevaban de maravilla, pero se querían y respetaban, pero más que nada respetaban a Arthur ya que el los había rescatado de diferentes situaciones y les había dado una forma de vivir, no honesta, pero vivían bien, además de que había realizado su sueño de ser un hermano mayor cuando conoció a Peter, que se convirtió en el pequeño hermano que siempre quiso y al que cuidaba casi igual o a veces incluso más que Arthur, y ahora Peter estaba en las garras del maldito de Antonio.

Quitándose los lentes y limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos siguió caminando por el pasillo a preparar las cosas para su partida, sabía que no podrían quedarse en el pueblo por mucho tiempo ahora que Arthur había despertado. Y además pronto llegarían sus visitas usuales, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa se perdió en el pasillo.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Roderich termino de cambiar las vendas del capitán, y le dio unas medicinas que aliviarían su dolor que a la vez le producirían un fuerte cansancio en su cuerpo, cosa que se hizo evidente cuando minutos después Arthur cayo dormido en un profundo sueño una vez más. Tirando las vendas usadas en la basura se dirigió a la habitación definida como la "enfermería", que era su santuario personal desde su llegada a ese barco.

En ese entonces solo llevaba unos pocos años cazado con Elizabetha y estaba en la ruina total, sin dinero y sin oficio, por un solo error que no dejaba de torturarlo. Y fue entonces cuando el capitán Arthur Kirkland prácticamente lo secuestro para que tratara a uno de sus hombres, Eduard, el navegante, y cuando se había curado le había dado la oportunidad de permanecer en el barco como medico a bordo de este, al principio había pensado en rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero le estaba ofreciendo eso, una oportunidad, una oportunidad de empezar de cero y seguir practicando su oficio, así que al final había aceptado con la única condición de que su mujer lo acompañara, ya que sabía que Elizabetha no se quedaría solo con los brazos cruzados, cosa a la que el capitán dio consentimiento inmediatamente, comentando alegremente que necesitaban alguien que cocinara en el barco para todos los hombres, así que cogiendo sus pocas pertenencias que les quedaban habían abordado en el barco pirata listos para empezar una nueva vida. Y recordando esos tiempos, no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que él y su esposa habían conocido al pequeño Peter, que en esos momentos solo contaba con 6 años de edad e inmediatamente se había convertido en su hijo adoptivo, y Elizabetha lo había mimado hasta el cansancio siendo la única figura maternal en su vida, sonrió levemente con lagrimas en los ojos recordando como Peter los llamaba incluso papa Rod y mama Elli de cariño, tenían que recuperar al pequeño simplemente tenían que recuperarlo.

Cogiendo las medicinas y materiales que necesitaría para cuando el capitán despertara nuevamente salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación del capitán, no fuera a ser que despertara y tratara de salir de la cama.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Eduard trabajaba meticulosa y rápidamente en los mapas que tenia extendidos frente a él tratando de calcular la ruta que seguramente había tomado Antonio, había oído los gritos del capitán hasta su camarote y sabia que no tardarían mucho en zarpar así que quería estar preparado para ese momento.

-¿Tu también oíste los gritos?—pregunto una suave voz entrando en al camarote.

-Si—contesto quitándose los lentes y tallándose cansadamente los ojos—no me cabe la menor duda que pronto zarparemos en persecución de Antonio y quiero tener calculada la ruta que Antonio pudo haber tomado para ese entonces, mientras más rápido recuperemos a Peter mejor para todos.

Toris, que era el que había entrado en la habitación, suspiro y dejo una taza de té en una mesita cercana.

-Te traje un poco de té, supongo que no descansarías hasta que terminaras de trazar esa ruta, y conozco tu costumbre de no dejar esta habitación hasta que lo hagas, ni si quiera para comer—explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Je, gracias—sonrió viendo lo bien que lo conocía después de tantos años.

Y sonriendo más ampliamente pensó que debería después de todo era su hermano mayor.

Toris, Eduard y Raivis eran hermanos e Ivan era su primo, a muy temprana edad habían quedado huérfanos cuando su pueblo había sido atacado por unos piratas, vaya la ironía quedaron solos y desamparados por culpa de unos piratas, y ahora ellos mismos se dedicaban a la piratería. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de ninguna forma de su decisión… o más bien la decisión de Ivan. Ya que después de unos años solos, en los que robaban comida y dinero para sobrevivir se encontraron con el grupo de Arthur, que inmediatamente vio el potencial en ellos, tanto en fuerza como en inteligencia, y los invito a unirse a su tripulación.

En cuanto la invitación fue dada trataron de negarse rotundamente, pero Arthur insistió hasta que Ivan hizo un trato con él, si lograba vencerlo en un combate se unirían a si tripulación.

Rio levemente pensando en lo ingenuos que habían sido. Ivan era fuerte, no lo negaba, pero Arthur estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, a pesar de su estructura más pequeña en comparación a Ivan, había logrado dominar el combate en unos minutos y en unos minutos mas había ganado.

Esta vez rio abiertamente recordando la cara de incredulidad que habían portado cuando vieron a Ivan caer, y la cara del mismo Ivan que solo veía a Arthur con una mezcla de odio, respeto y shock. Ese día seguía siendo el más feliz de su vida tal como él lo veía.

-¿Todo bien?—interrumpió la voz de Toris sus pensamientos y su risa.

-Je, si todo bien, disculpa, me perdí en mis memorias—explico sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno si quiera es bueno verte a ti sonreír—suspiro pesadamente viendo por la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Todavía se encuentra igual?

-Si… lo amaba Eduard, y temo lo que pueda hacer si no lo logramos recuperar.

-No te preocupes lo haremos, no dejare que esos bastardos se salgan con la suya.

Recuperarían la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano, se aseguraría de ello.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Raivis observaba el horizonte tristemente tratando de adivinar en qué dirección se había ido el barco que se había llevado su vida, porque eso era Peter su vida, desde el momento en que había conocido al hiperactivo niño unos años atrás había jurado protegerlo de todo. Y ahora… ahora estaba en un barco desconocido… solo y seguramente con miedo y no podía estar ahí para consolarlo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Y si… si llegaba a pasarle algo en lo que prefería no pensar… y menos mencionar… pero sabía que si algo le pasaba jamás conocería sus sentimientos, y ahora solo se auto regañaba pensando en lo cobarde que había sido. Aun que tenía razones para serlo, Peter no solo era hermano del capitán del barco, hermano adoptivo de Alfred, y dicho de paso el hijo casi adoptivo de Roderich y Elizabetha, ya con esos cuatro y su sobreprotección bastaría para que cualquiera tuviera miedo de si quiera acercarse o mirar al pequeño rubio, pero su miedo mayor era la edad, Peter solo contaba con 12 años de edad, y aun era muy inocente, a pesar del medio en el que creció, gracias a la sobreprotección de Arthur, y el tenia 15 años ya, puede que no fuera una gran diferencia de edad, pero eso no le quitaba que Peter todavía fuera un niño y el ya no tanto, sin embargo se prometió a sí mismo, que si lo recuperaba sano y salvo no duraría y le confesaría sus sentimientos, y se aseguraría de recuperarlo, no tardarían mucho tiempo antes de ir detrás de Antonio.

-Ya voy Peter, por favor aguanta—susurro apretando el barandal en el que estaban sus manos.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

Elizabetha revolvía los contenidos de una olla distraídamente ya que pronto seria la hora de la comida. Pero su mente no se encontraba en la olla frente a ella. Se encontraba en su herido capitán que sabia por los gritos ya había despertado, y agradeciendo a todos los santos que se le ocurrieran por ello, pues en el momento en que había visto a Alfred entrar con la ensangrentada forma de su capitán en sus brazos, había sentido todo el color huir de su rostro, y lo único que le había impedido desmayarse ahí mismo era el pensamiento de ir por su esposo, cosa que hizo inmediatamente y ofreció la mayor ayuda posible mientras Roderich atendía a las heridas de su capitán.

Y ahora por fin había despertado, aun que no creía que hubiera sido el mejor despertar, sabiendo que el pequeño Peter estaba en manos de Antonio quien sabe dónde. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pensando en ese hecho, extrañaba tanto a su pequeño, como bajaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa y un dulce beso en su mejilla, deseándole buenos días y preguntando que había hecho de desayunar. Así como las tardes en que no tenía nada que hacer bajaba a la cocina a ayudarla a cocinar mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día algún evento divertido que la había pasado a alguno de los tripulantes.

Limpiando las lagrimas que se habían posado en sus ojos con su mandil trato de pensar más alegremente en que ahora que el capitán había despertado no tardarían mucho en partir en persecución del barco de Antonio, y cuando lo encontraran tendría que vérselas con ella por haberse llevado a su querido hijo, pensó oscureciendo la mirada y apretando fuertemente el sartén que tenía en las manos.

-¿Elizabetha-san?—pregunto suavemente una voz a sus espaldas causando que volteara sorprendida.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que casi olvidaba que era la hora habitual en que llegaban sus usuales visitantes.

-Oh, Kiku, Mattie, llegan justo a tiempo—sonrió dejando el sartén en una mesa cercana.

-Elizabetha-san, buenas tardes—saludo Matt haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto con Kiku.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se quedaran mucho tiempo hoy?—pregunto preparando un poco de te.

-Lamento decir que no, Yao-nisan tiene muchas citas el dia de hoy y nuestro tiempo es desgraciadamente limitado.

-Que pena me da oir eso, por que tenia una muy buena notica—sonrio sirviendo las tazas de te y haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran.

-¿Buenas noticias?—pregunto Kiku sentándose mientras Matt hacia lo mismo a su lado.

-Je, bueno mas que buenas, geniales—sonrio felizmente sentándose frente a ellos—verán, el capitán acaba de despertar esta tarde.

-¡¿Arthur-san esta bien?—pregunto Kiku felizmente alzando levemente la voz.

-Jejejeje, sabia que esa notica te alegraría, y para contestarte, si hace un tiempo oi los gritos provenientes de su camarote, asi que podemos estar seguros de que esta fuera de peligro.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso—sonrio el pelinegro viendo su taza de te que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Jejejeje, realmente quieres mucho al capitán, ¿e, Kiku?—sonrio la castaña causando un inmediato sonrojo en el otro.

-Eh… y-yo… n-no diga e-esas c-cosas Elizabetha-san...—contesto tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

-Jajajaja, lo siento Kiku, es solo que me encanta ver tu cara avergonzada—rio alegremente la otra levantándose de su sitio.

-Eso no es muy amable Elizabetha-san...—opino el rubio tratando de calmar a su nervioso hermano.

-Jejeje, tal vez no, pero que me dices de ti y nuestro querido héroe, ¿eh Matthew?

-Y-yo… E-Elizabetha-san… p-por favor...—pidio suplicante con sonrojo aun mayor que el de su hermano.

-Jajajajajaja, no me canso de ver sus reacciones en serio—sonrio alegremente tomando una bandeja y un plato comenzando a servir la comida una vez que determino que estaba lista.

-Hey, Elli, ¡¿ya llegaron…? ¡MATTIE!—exclamo felizmente viendo al peli-morado que volteo a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo y con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Alfred-san—saludo inmediatamente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, soy solo Alfred, AAAALfreed—repitio lentamente como cuando se le trata de ensenar a un niño una nueva palabra.

-Disculpe, Alfred-san, pero no podría llamarlo de esa manera, seria una falta de respeto hacia usted—repitio como lo hacia cada vez que le hacia esa petición.

-Oooh, vamos Mattie seria tan genial oírte decir mi nombre sin el molesto "san"

-Lo siento, Alfred-san—se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno no importa, ya te convenceré, ahora vamos, ¿tienes mucho tiempo verdad?—lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-En, en realidad yo...

-¡Perfecto!—lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera aclarar—entonces vendrás conmigo al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para el viaje que tenemos delante de nosotros—sonrio tomando la mano de Matthew que inmediatamente se sonrojo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la cocina-comedor—¡volveremos mas tarde Elli!

-¡Buena suerte Al, vuelve con bien!—se despidió de vuelta la mujer terminando de acomodar los platos con la comida en la charola dispuesta para ello.

-¡Kiku-ni, discúlpame con Yao-nisan por favor, dile que tratare de volver a tiempo!—pidio a su hermano antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

-Je, realmente son la pareja perfecta, ¿no crees?—sonrio la mujer viéndolos marchar.

-No sabria decirle, Elizabetha-san—contesto calmadamente—ademas...

-Lo se, lo se, como geishas no podrían relacionarse de esa manera con un pirata, pero ¿no crees que es mas romantico asi? ¿luchar por un amor prohibido? ¿prometerse amor eterno con la luna y las estrellas como único testigo?—a cada palabra que decia se hacia mas evidente su emoción.

-Elizabetha-san...—suspiro con resignación.

-jejeje, no puede evitarme que es romantico—rio la mujer poniendo por ultimo una taza de te en la charola—ne, Kiku, ¿iras a visitar al capitán?

-bueno en realida yo…

-¡Perfecto! ¿podrias llevarle su comida por favor? Debe estar hambriento ahora que por fin despertó.

-D-demo… E-Elizabetha-san.

-Estara bien no te preocupes, ya sabes donde queda su camarote ¿verdad? Perfecto, por favor traeme los platos cuando termine de comer—le puso la charola en las manos casi empujándolo fuera de la cocina-¡suerte!—le deseo cerrando la puerta.

Kiku suspiro sabiendo que no serviría de nada llevarle la contra a esa mujer, asi que con una pequeña sonrisa se dirijio al camarote del capitán esperando que estuviera despierto.

En los días después del secuestro de Peter y en que el capitán resultase gravemente herido, el y Matthew habían hecho el esfuerzo de venir todos los días para saber de su condición, y aun que sus visitas causaron un gran alboroto al principio, pronto los demás tripulantes se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia y ahora hasta la esperaban alegremente, en sus cortas visitas habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Elizabetha que les conto la historia de todos los tripulantes del barco, y algunas anécdotas de lo que había pasado en el.

Extranamenete cuando le preguntaron sobre la historia del capitán solo los ignoro y les recordó que se les hacia tarde para una cita que tenían esa tarde. Despues de eso no habían insistido, ya fuera por que la mujer no conociera la historia o creía que era algo demasiado personal como para contarlo.

Pero sus visitas no se limitaban a la cocinera, sino que Alfred casi siempre arrastraba a Matthew ya fuera a recorrer el barco, a ensenarle algo que hubiera adquirido en uno de sus viajes o a llevarlo al pueblo de paseo, casi siempre con la excusa que debía comprar algo que faltaba.

Mientras que el mismo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el camarote del capitán, simplemente viéndolo descansar o contándole alguna anécdota graciosa que había ocurrido en una cita del dia anterior.

No se podían quedar mucho tiempo debido a sus responsabilidades como aprendizes de geisha que eran, pero ese corto tiempo que pasaban a diario en ese barco solo había hecho que crecieran sus sentimientos hacia el capitán del barco y su primer oficial.

-Arthur-san, le traigo su comida—anuncio empujando la puerta con la espalda para abrirla-¿Arthur-san?—pregunto extrañado, ¿Qué no se suponía que ya había despertado?

Y cuando volteo a verlo casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos de la sorpresa.

Pues ahí frente a el estaba el hombre que amaba, sentado en la cama semi-desnudo, y no parecia que hiciera ningún intento por taparse.

-¿Kiku-chan?

-Y-yo disculpe, volveré m-mas tarde—susurro sonrojado con la mirada baja haciendo ademan de salir de la habitación.

-Jajajaja, esta bien, Kiku-chan, no tienes por que ser tan timido—llamo el hombre deteniendo su huida—traes comida ¿no?.. y yo tengo hambre, vamos no tengas miedo acercate—le hizo senas para que se acercara a la cama.

-H-hai… E-Elizabetha-san… me envio con comida, espero que sea de su agrado—camino con la mirada baja hasta llegar al lado de la cama donde dejo la charola en una mesa cercana.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y tu que haces aquí, Kiku-chan?—sonrio sin hacer el ademan de coger la comida.

-Am… y-yo… v-vera…

-¿Podria ser que Kiku-chan estaba preocupado por mi? ¿y vino todos los días a visitarme?—pregunto viendo la reacción del otro.

-Y-yo… es lógico preocuparme por mis clientes—contesto tratando de sonar seguro, sabia que el pirata no podía saber de sus sentimientos, asi como Alfred no podía conocer los de Matthew.

-¿Y visitas a todos tus clientes en su casa Kiku-chan? ¿les traes la comida hasta la cama?—pregunto poniendo las manos en su mentón para hacerlo que levantar la cabeza y poder mirar sus ojos cafes.

-A-Arthur-san...—susurro sintiendo como se perdia en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No, yo creo que no lo haces… yo creo que viniste cada tardea visitarme, y entraste a mi camarote para cuidarme—susurro acercandose lentamente quedando a centímetros de su cara.

-¿C-Como?

-¿Cómo lo se?, jejeje, Roderich no me puede guardar secretos a mi pequeño...—sonrio acortando la distancia entre ellos y uniéndose en un apasionante beso.

Kiku en cuanto sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, no puedo hacer mas que abrazarse a su cuello y devolverle el beso con igual o ma spasion. El capitán se las ingenio para subirlo a la cama con el y poseionarlo debajo de el sin romper el beso que a cada segundo se hacia mas apasionado.

Las lenguas de ambos recorrían la boca del otro con desesperación como si intentaran aprenderse de memoria la boca del otro y las manos se acariciaban por arriba de la ropa arrancando varios gemidos de su boca.

No se separaron hasta el momento en que la necesidad de aire fue mas grande con ellos, separándose con la respiración agitada y sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Te amo Kiku—susurro el capitán acariciando su mejillas tiernamente.

-Yo también lo amo, Arthur-san—susurro el pelinegro de vuelta con las manos en el pecho del rubio.

Duraron unos minutos en silecion, admirándose el uno al otro, en esos momentos no existía nadie mas que ellos.

Hasta que la voz de Arthur rompió el silencio con tres simples palabras.

-Kiku… escapate conmigo—susurro para la sorpresa del pelinegro que abrió los ojos enormemente.

Continuara….

Waaaaaaaaaaa, termine!

E hice mas largo el capitulo, recorda para mi desu yo!

¿Que dira Kiku? ¿rescataran a Peter? ¿y que tal Matthew y Alfred?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas mas en los siguientes capítulos!

Jejejeje, se k el capi ahora no tuvo muuuucho asakiku, pero keria presentar a la tripulación de Arthur y dar una idea de cómo acabaron ahí, asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben dejen reviews si kieren k continue! X3

Los estare esperando con ansias!

**Junjou-Panic: **waaaa, muchas gracias, es k debo dejarlas picadas pa k continúen leyendo, jajajaja, waaaaaa, y escribe tu historia se oye interesante! Si lo haces seguro sere d las primeras en leerlo, asi k hazlo! X3

**vainilla-Bittersweet: **yay! K bueno! Por k el hambre hace daño xDD

jejejeje, y ya se, parece k a todos les gusto Antonio pirata, seguro lo conoceremos en el siguiente capi asi k por fa continua leyendo! X3

**aishiteru-sama: ** Jajajajajaj, creo k es lo k mas gusto a todos Arthur pirata, de hecho en la idea principal iba a ser un aristócrata, pero parace k pirata kedo mejor xDD

**Hiba Binachezza: **Jejejeje, no te preocupes con eso basta, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, sabiendo que hay personas que si quiera lo leen me anima a continuar ^^

**Jejejeje, bueno con esto me despido, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review, y espero que pronto tenga mas y les haya agradado el capitulo, ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece… aun que mis sueños traten de decirme que si...

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-¿E-escapar?

-Si, escapar conmigo… podríamos ir y recuperar a Peter… y entonces podríamos vivir juntos en el barco… o buscar alguna casa en el campo… lo que tú prefieras…

-Arthur-san... y-yo no…

-Kiku-chan… por favor no me digas que no… ya que no podría soportar estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo…-susurro acariciando su mejilla adorablemente.

-L-lo siento Arthur-san...—susurro de vuelta saliendo de debajo de el.

-¡¿Y por qué no? ¡No me puedes decir que quieres esta vida! ¡Solo siendo un juguete para los hombres que entretienes!—reclamo sentándose en la cama.

-Por favor no se siente, puede lastimarse mas—pidió suavemente evitando su mirada y tratando de hacerlo volver a acostarse empujándolo suavemente.

-¡No trates de cambiar el tema! ¡dime ¿quieres quedarte aquí, donde lo único que harás es perder tu virginidad al mejor postor, un hombre para el que solo serás un mizuage mas? ¿¡Quieres pasar tu vida solo entreteniendo a los hombres para que cuando seas mayor y hayas perdido parte de tu belleza solo seas olvidado! ¡¿Quieres ser solo un objeto que no será amado por nadie?

-¡No, no quiero!—exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo al oji-verde, ya que nunca creyó oírlo gritar de esa forma—no quiero Arthur-san… ¿cree que entre voluntariamente a esta vida? ¿Cree que disfrute todos los años de maltrato y de ver como mi hermano trataba de salvarme de varios castigos siéndole imposible hacerlo? ¿Cree que disfruto las miradas de los hombres, que se que no quieren más que ver debajo de mi ropa? ¿Qué solo están esperando el momento de mi mizuage para ofrecer dinero por él como si fuera solo un objeto? No quiero Arthur-san... demo este es mi destino… y he aprendido a aceptarlo… por mas que no me guste… por más que pelee contra el… este es mi destino y debo vivirlo—a medida que hablaba lo hacía más suavemente de manera que al final fue difícil oírlo.

-Kiku-chan...—susurro el hombre sorprendido haciendo además de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-No… por favor…-pidió poniendo las manos frente a él como una barrera—lo que le dije es cierto Arthur-san… y no puedo negarlo por nada del mundo, lo amo con todo mi ser, pero debo honrar a mi hermano, y debo honrar todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por mí, y la única manera de hacerlo es seguirlo y obedecer todos sus deseos, y ese camino me conducirá a convertirme en una geisha completa… y hay algo que debe saber Arthur-san una geisha no puede amar...—susurro con lagrimas en los ojos antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Kiku...

-Esta será la última vez que lo vea Arthur-san, le deseo la mejor de las suertes y que pueda encontrar a su querido hermano pequeño, adiós—y con una última lagrima salió del camarote dejando al hombre en la cama en un estado completo de depresión.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-¡¿No es esto maravilloso Mattie?—exclamo el oji-azul recorriendo las calles alegremente con el oji-morado junto a él.

-Sí, lo es Alfred-san...—susurro el otro consiente de las miradas que atraía su acompañante, pero con el tiempo que había pasado con él se había ido acostumbrado poco a poco.

-Ne, Mattie… ¿realmente quieres ser una geisha?—pregunto de repente Alfred sorprendiendo completamente a Matthew.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué pregunto Alfred-san?—pregunto viendo a su alrededor, y observando que habían llegado a un pequeño parque donde se encontraban varios árboles de sakura, y Alfred se encontraba recargado contra el tronco de uno de ellos.

-Jejeje, realmente eres distraído Mattie, me gusta eso de ti.

-Por favor no me haga avergonzar Alfred-san...—susurro sintiendo como un pequeño rubor se empezaba a posar en sus mejillas.

-Jejejeje, ¿ves? A eso me refiero—sonrió sin moverse de su lugar.

-Que malo es Alfred-san—suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa creyendo que el otro había olvidado la pregunta y acercándose hasta quedar parado junto a él.

-El malo eres tu Mattie, que no has contestado mi pregunta—susurro Alfred poniendo sus manos casualmente alrededor de su cintura—¿realmente quieres ser una geisha?

-Alfred-san, hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta, y esa es una de ellas.

-Pero si tiene respuesta Mattie, simplemente tienes que decirme si o no.

-La respuesta es más complicada que eso Alfred-san—susurro bajando la mirada para no ver los brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes.

-Creo... que me acabas de dar la respuesta Mattie—susurro poniendo los dedos en su barbilla para levantar su mirada—y la respuesta es no, ¿cierto?—pregunto suavemente acariciando su mejilla a la vez que lo pegaba mas a el.

Matthew temiendo dar una respuesta verbal, negó suavemente deshaciéndose de su toque y volviendo a bajar la mirada sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a nublar su mirada.

-No, Mattie… ssshh... ssshh... no llores por favor—pidió Alfred en la voz más suave que pudo, sobando su espalda de manera reconfortante—no me gusta que llores, y menos que yo haya sido el causante de esas lagrimas—susurro volviendo a levantar su rostro lleno de lagrimas—no te preocupes... yo te rescatare y te llevare muy lejos de aquí, lo prometo—susurro acortando la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros para besar delicadamente sus lagrimas y poco a poco ir bajando hasta que sus labios se posaron en los el otro que dejo salir un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

El beso fue corto, tierno y lleno de amor, y cuando llego el momento de separarse lo hicieron suavemente sin dejar un solo momento de mirarse a los ojos.

-Alfred...—susurro el oji-morado sorprendido.

-Te amo, Mattie—susurro el otro haciendo el ademan de volverlo a besar.

-¡NO!—exclamo Matthew empujándolo repentinamente—no podemos hacer esto Alfred-san...—negó frenéticamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás horrorizado.

-Mattie...

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóneme—lloro empezando a alejarse.

-¡NO, MATTIE! ¡NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!—exclamo el otro deteniendo su retirada y abrazándolo de modo que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho—Mattie… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tratas de huir de esto? Si lo pude sentir en tu beso… lo pude ver en tus ojos... tu también me amas…-susurro suavemente apretando su abrazo de forma que el otro no pudiera volver a escapar.

-Por favor no haga esto Alfred-san, no podemos, sabe que no podemos...—lloro el otro enterrando su cara en sus manos sin dejar de negar.

-¡Me importa poco si podemos o no!—exclamo Alfred volviéndolo a voltear y tomando sus muñecas en sus manos apretándolas fuertemente.

-¡Alfred-san! ¡Me lástima!—exclamo tratando de liberar sus muñecas que sentía como si en cualquier momento se fueran a romper.

-¡Tu me amas, y yo te amo, eso es lo importante! ¡Nada ni nadie más puede impedirnos estar juntos! ¡Solo eso importa!

-¡No es así de sencillo! ¡Por favor! ¡Desearía que así fuera! ¡Pero no lo es!—lloro más fuertemente aun tratando de liberar sus ya lastimadas muñecas.

-Mattie…

-¡Suelta a mi hermano aru!—exclamo de repente la voz de Yao mientras Alfred era pateado en el estomago y aventado hacia atrás, dejando libres las muñecas de Matthew en el proceso.

-¡Yao-ni!—lloro Matthew refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano inmediatamente.

-Vámonos de aquí, aru—lo jalo, tomando su mano y empezando a correr fuera del parque.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MATTIE, POR FAVOR NO!—exclamo Alfred recuperándose del golpe y corriendo detrás de ellos.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Alfred solo pudo observar como el amor de su vida se perdía entre las personas, tomado de la mano de su hermano y sin despegar su llorosa mirada de él.

Línea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-¡Quiero volver con mi hermano!—exigió el niño, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez, a su carcelero, que era el mismo hombre peli-plateado que lo había llevada a ese barco.

El peli-blanco solo miro al niño aburrido antes de volver a su grueso libro sin decir una sola palabra.

Peter suspirando se sentó en el suelo de su celda observando todo a su alrededor, en cuanto llegaron el peli-plateado lo había cargado hacia esa celda donde lo había dejado caer sin ninguna delicadeza, sin si quiera dignarse a desamarrar sus manos, que por cierto desde hacia mucho tiempo había perdido todo sentimiento en ellas.

El lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro, olia mal y era muy frio, y la única luz que tenían eran una lámpara de fierro que sostenía el peli-plateado en una mano tratando de alusar el libro que tenía en la otra. Cosas que no perdia la oportunidad de quejarse con su carcelero que prácticamente solo lo ignoraba sin despegar su mirada del libro, a excepción de algunas veces que solo le dirigía una mirada vacia.

Inflando sus cachetes en una silenciosa rabieta, se sento al estilo indio pensando en lo que podría hacer para pasar el tiempo y encontrándose con nada. Asi que se puso a pensar en su hermano y esperando que estuviera bien.

Sabia que su hermano no tardaría en ir por el, y extrañaba a mama Elli, papa Rod, y su hermano Alfred... e incluso a Raivis que era con la que siempre jugaba cuando se encontraba aburrido, no podía equivocarse al decir que era su mejor amigo en todo el barco, incluso mas que Alfred.

Volviendo a suspirar aburrido volteo su mirada a su carcelero deicidiendo obtener alguna reacción de el aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-Neee, esto es aburrido desu yo… ¿no podemos jugar?—ni si quiera levanto la vista de su libro—ah ya se, mi hermano dice que no puedes hablar con desconocidos, asi que por eso no puedes hablar conmigo ¿verdad?, bueno pues mi nombre es Peter... Peter Kirkland, es un gusto conocerte, asi que ahora tu puedes decirme tu nombre y ya no seriamos desconocidos—sonrio satisfecho de si mismo pensando que el otro por fin contestaría, después de todo su hermano decía que era cortes presentarse cuando otra persona hacia lo mismo.

Sin embargo se vio decepcionado cuando el otro no hizo mas que levantar su mirada del libro por unos segundos antes de volverla a bajar sin un solo pestañeo.

Inflando sus cachetes una vez mas y mas decidido que nunca se paro con dificultad de su lugar acercándose hasta los barrotes de su celda empezando a patearlas fuertemente tratando de llamar la atención del otro.

-¡VAMOS TIENES QUE DECIRME TU NOMBRE DESU YO! ¡MI HERMANO DICE QUE CUANDO UNA PERSONA SE PRESENTA CONTIGO TU DEBES HACER LO MISMO! ¡ADEMAS ESTOY ABURRIDO DESU YO! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!—a cada palabra daba un fuerte golpe a los barrotes produciendo un incesante ruido que retumbaba por toda la habitación.

El peli-plateado suspiro y sin despegar su mirada del libro dijo una sola palabra:

-Eirin...

-¡VA...! ¿eh?—Peter paro de repente tratando de escuchar mejor-¿Qué dijiste desu yo?—pestaño confundido quedándose parado en su lugar frente a las rejas.

-Mi nombre es Eirin—volvió a suspirar el otro cambiando de pagina.

-Ah, pues es un gusto desu yo, ne, ne, ahora que nos conocemos, ¿podrias desatarme? Mis manos duelen mucho desu yo—pidio volteándose para que el otro pudiera ver sus manos lastimadas de todos los intentos de soltarse que hizo al principio.

Eirin, marcando la pagina donde se había quedado y cerrando el libro cuidadosamente, se paro de su lugar, dejando el libro en su banco anteriormente ocupado, y se paro metiendo sus manos entre las rendijas de los barrotes, desatando cuidadosamente las lastimadas manos del pequeño rubio.

-Muchas gracias desu yo—sonrio el oji-azul volteándose y flexionando y estirando sus manos y muñecas cuidadosamente tratando de devolver el sentimiento y circulación a ellas.

Eirin observando la inocente sonrisa del niño, no pudo mas que quedarse estático unos segundos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, había vivido en ese barco junto a su hermano desde que podía recordar, había viajado mucho y había conocido muchas personas, pero nunca en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan inocente y tan hermosa como la de ese niño.

-Ne, dije muchas gracias, tienes que decir de nada desu yo—hizo un pequeño puchero el niño volviendo a inflar sus cachetes.

-De nada—susurro sin cambiar su pose estotica, sintiendo como un remolino de nuevas emociones empezaba a aparecer en su interior.

-Jejejejeje—rio el niño alegremente sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo una vez mas.

Eirin apartando su mirada de los ojos azules hizo el camino de nuevo hacia su banco con su libro donde se sento una vez mas, abriendo el libro en la pagina marcada.

-Ne, ne, parece que te gusta mucho ses libro, ¿de que trata?

Eirin sorprendido por la pregunta volteo a ver al niño que no había dejado de sonreir ningún solo momento.

En el barco Eirin era conocido por ser solitario y callado, asi que era raro que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, a menos que fuera algo importante o alguna orden del capitán.

Y le gustaba que fuera asi, no era que fuera frio o apático, pero le gustaba su soledad y por eso no era muy sociable que digamos.

Ademas que siempre portaba un libro bajo el brazo, y era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su hermano se interesaba por su lectura.

En su cara estotica se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, la mas pequeña sonrisa que se pudieran imaginar, pero la primera en mucho tiempo.

-¡Waaaaa, sonreiste desu yo!—festejo el niño ampliando aun mas su propia sonrisa.

Dirijiendole una calida mirada al niño, volvió a cerrar su libro dedicándose a explicarle con su vos monótona el libro que estaba leyendo y a cada palabra que decía el niño no despajaba la vista de el, poniendo atención a cada palabra y sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Linea-linea-linea-linea-linea-linea

-¡Y-Yao-ni g-gomen nasai gomen nasai!—lloraba Matthew escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermano que solo suspiraba y acariciaba su cabeza reconfortantemente tratando de calmarlo.

-Les dije que no se acercaran Matt, se los adverti—susurro suavemente sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, había temido mucho por su hermano pequeño en el momento que vio como Alfred gritaba y apretaba las muñecas del rubio.

Y cuando habían corrido, habían ido inmediatamente a la okiya, sabiendo que no se atrevería a buscarlos ahí, sino se arriesgaría a terminar el trato entre ellos y el pueblo. Y no creía que Alfred se atrevería a hacer algo como eso

-G-gomen ne... gomen ne—era lo único que salía de los labios del rubio.

Yao suspiro una vez mas oyendo como la puerta del cuarto de abria y unos pasos suaves se adentraban en ella antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

-Aaiya que bueno que llegatse Kiku… ayudame con tu hermano—pidio sin levantar su mirada del rubio en su brazos.

-Yao-ni… Yao-ni...—sintio como el rosotro del pelinegro se enterraba en su espalda, empezando a mojar su kimono con sus lágrimas.

-¿Kiku?—pregunto sorprendido volteándose para abrazar a ambos contra su pecho como si todavía fueran niños pequeños y los estuviera consolando después de un castigo de Francis—¿K-Kiku, que paso aru?—pregunto suavemente empezando a acariciar su cabeza también.

-A-Arthur-san… g-gome ne…-lloro el pelinegro abrazándose con su rubio hermano que le devolvió el abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

-Asi que tu también aru...—suspiro tristemente Yao imaginándose lo que había pasado—les dije que no se acercaran aru, se los dije—lloro suavemente sintiendo toda la tristeza y dolor de sus hermanos pequeños, y deseando con todoa su alma poder ser capaz de parar su sufrimiento, y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer una vez mas.

Continuara…

Jejejeje, ¡listo!

Vaya por fin llego la inspiración desu yo.. -.-

Jejejeje, bueno que puedo decir de este capitulo… solo que ya tengo idea de que pasara a continuación, y si quieren saberlo mejor dejen reviews ^^

Jejejeje, y otra cosa, este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga, que fue su cumple hace poco, y de hecho quería subirlo el mero dia de su cumple, pero la inspiración no me llego, pero aun asi, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE BOB! ¡ATRASADO PERO SEGURO xDDD!

Jejejeje, espero que te guste, y protno abra mas promise ^^

Ahora si a contestar sus maravillosos reviews:

**aishiteru-sama: **jejejeje, es que Austria fue convencido xDD

y la historia de Arthur ya tengo una idea… solo quiero que avance pokito mas la trama xDD

jejejejeje, y pues ya vez pobre Kiku, lo hago sufrir mucho xDD

muchas gracias por tu review buenos por todos, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic pa que lo sigas leyendo, arigatou!

**himawari-hayashibara: **Jajajaja, claro k estoy viva, ni si kiera Rusia puede contra mi! xDD

jajajajaja, y me encanto tu coment d sea-kun, pero no, no lo mataron como vez xDD

jejejeje, esperando que hayas disfrutado el cap me despido, y agradezco por la leida y el review ^^

**HimeAzu-chan: **ntp, con que saber que te gusta mi fic es suficiente ^^

Aaaww, y es que es el amor, el amor es hermoso! * . *

**00yumihaizara: **Jejejeje, d hecho yo estoy empezando a leer el libro d nuevo xDD

Jejeje, y es que mao adoro a Peter, es mi personaje favorito de toooooodos! Y amo la pareja LatSea… asi que ahí debía estar! X3

Jejejeje, y ya por fin esta la conti… lo mas seguro k pa esta semana tenga el otro cap como disculpa por tardarme tanto, asi que continua leyendo por fa ^^

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! Los amo los aprecio con toda el alma, y me dan la inspiración necesaria para continuar, asi que me voy a escribir mas mientras espero sus reviews ansiosamente, ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Alfred intento encontrar a Matthew y Yao durante un par de horas, pero finalmente se rindió.

Cuando puso un pie en el barco de nuevo, ya anochecía y se empezaba a suscitar el bullicio que se originaba en el pueblo cada noche.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Alfred—lo saludo Toris con una pequeña sonrisa—¿paso algo?—pregunto notando inmediatamente su estado depresivo.

-No, nada, los héroes siempre están bien, jajajaja—rio una risa vacía tan diferente a sus risas usuales.

-Ammm… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, ¡no pada nada dude! ¡¿Quedo algo de comer? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-Si… creo que Elizabetha-san te guardo algo…

-Jajajaja, ¡gracias!—y corrió hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera preguntarle por su estado de nuevo.

Toris suspiro, había conocido a Alfred en el momento en que había puesto un pie en el barco junto con sus hermano e Ivan, e inmediatamente se habían hecho mejores amigos, así que como tal conocía la costumbre de este de guardarse todos sus problemas, resguardándolos con una actitud alegre y despreocupada.

Suspirando una vez más, decidió volver a sus labores, cuando Alfred estuviera listo para hablar el estaría ahí para escucharlo.

-¡Elizabetha, tengo hambre!—anuncio Alfred entrando en la cocina con paso apresurado, y parándose en seco cuando vio al otro ocupante de esta aparte de Elizabetha—¿… A-ARTHUR?—pregunto viendo sorprendido al británico que se tambaleaba alegremente de un lado al otro.

-¡Mi muchacho!—exclamo Arthur tomando otro trago de la botella de ron en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

-Salí por unos momentos, para llevarle la comida a Roderich, cuando volví ya estaba así—explico Elizabetha con un suspiro recargada a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Vamos Alfred bebe conmigo! ¡Olvidemos nuestras penas juntos!—rio Arthur acercándose y ofreciéndole de su botella de licor.

Alfred aprovechando la oportunidad tomo la botella de las manos de Arthur manteniéndola fuera de su alcance.

-Ya has bebido demasiado Iggy, ve a descansar.

-¡No he bebido nada git! ¡Ahora dame esa botella!—exclamo enojado tratando de recuperar la botella.

Ese era el problema de Arthur cuando se emborrachaba, aparte de que tendía a cometer locuras, un momento podía ser la persona más alegre del mundo y al siguiente podía tratar de asesinarte o se soltaba llorando como viuda con esposo recién muerto.

-¡Que me des esa botella git!—exclamo fuertemente el británico sacando su pistola y apuntándole con ella.

-Alfred, creo que deberías...—empezó Elizabetha para ser interrumpida por el oji-azul.

-¡No! ¡Ya estas borracho!, ¡y además lastimado! ¡Así que no tomaras una gota más!

Arthur gruño furioso y acciono el arma apuntando a Alfred, por fortuna la borrachera de Arthur tenía otro defecto, podía tratar de asesinarte, pero su puntería con la pistola y su manejo de la espada en esos momentos era pésima.

Alfred bufo hastiado, el solo quería algo de comer y después irse a dormir hasta que pudiera olvidar al oji-morado, solo para encontrarse con su borracho capitán que había arruinado sus planes.

-Toma—le dio la botella a Elizabetha bruscamente acercándose al capitán amenazadoramente y sin ningún aviso lo cargo en su hombro en donde el británico empezó a pelear inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame git!

-No can do, Iggy, ¡me hare cargo de esto y luego volveré a comer!—sonrió saliendo de la cocina con el británico escandaloso en su hombro.

Arthur peleo contra su agarre gran parte del camino y finalmente rindiéndose comenzó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles, lo más probable maldiciendo su propia alma, pero si sus maldiciones no funcionaban normalmente, menos lo harían borracho, así que en verdad no se preocupaba.

Alfred abrió la puerta del camarote del capitán y entrando con paso seguro, camino hasta quedar frente a la cama donde dejo al capitán caer sin cuidado alguno.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces git?—exclamo Arthur incorporándose en la cama con trabajo.

-Duerme—ordeno Alfred dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada mocoso!—rugio Arthur tomando un candelabro que se encontraba cerca de su cama y golpeando a Alfred con el.

Alfred soltó un aullido de dolor y viendo rojo se volteo rápidamente golpeando a su capitán que una vez que hubo registrado que Alfred efectivamente lo había golpeado se abalanzo sobre el oji-azul con un rugido de guerra.

Ambos oponentes rodaron en el suelo golpeándose furiosamente por todos lados, entre el tumulto tiraron varias cosas que se encontraban en el camarote, algunas valiosas otras no, pero en general dejando un verdadero desastre. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, lo importante e ese momento era sacar la frustración, enojo y tristeza que estaba alojada en su interior.

No supieron cuanto duro la pelea, y no es que eso importara mucho, pero solo pararon cuando sintieron las lagrimas nublar su vista e impedirles ver claramente a su oponente.

-¡¿Por qué Kiku-chan?—exclamo Arthur llorando amargamente con Alfred atrapado debajo de el contra el suelo.

Lloro unos minutos mas y dejando a Alfred en el suelo, que en ese momento también lloraba libremente, se paro lentamente y se dirigió al gabinete donde guardaba el licor, una de las pocas cosas que no habían sufrido ningún daño durante la pelea, y sirvió dos vasos de whisky.

-Arriba muchacho—gruño ayudando a Alfred a recargarse contra la pared y haciendo lo mismo junto a él le ofreció uno de los vasos.

Alfred tomo el vaso y bebió su contenido rápidamente, gruñendo dejo el vaso junto a él y dirigió su mirada al techo mientras Arthur a su lado bebía los contenidos de su vaso lentamente.

Duraron varios minutos en la misma posición, uno al lado del otro cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente el silencio se hizo demasiado para Alfred y respirando profundamente sin apartar su vista del techo, pregunto:

-Así que… Kiku te rechazo—era una confirmación no una pregunta.

-Si—confirmo Arthur tomando otro sorbo de alcohol.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio y finalmente Alfred volvió a hablar.

-Mattie me rechazo a mi también… prácticamente huyo de mi...—sonrió amargamente poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos tratando inútilmente de esconder sus lagrimas.

-Hm—gruño Arthur dando otro sorbo.

-¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡¿Es lo único que dirás? ¡¿Hm? ¡¿Es esto lo único que haremos, sentarnos y beber hasta que nos desmayemos o algo?—exclamo viendo al otro furiosamente y parándose de golpe.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Nos rechazaron! ¡Jugaron con nuestros sentimientos y nos dejaron!—exclamo Arthur parándose frente a él y en el proceso tirando el vaso que se hizo añicos.

-¡No se! ¡Algo!—exclamo tomando al británico del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a iniciar la pelea de nuevo.

-¡Caballeros!—grito una voz desde la puerta sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-¿Elizabetha?—pestañeo Arthur volteando a ver la puerta extrañado.

-¿Toris?—pregunto Alfred haciendo lo mismo.

-Hicieron demasiado ruido, Alfred—sonrió el castaño como disculpándose.

-Alfred, si serias tan amable de soltar al capitán, creo que por hoy ya rompieron muchas cosas—pidió Elizabetha, aun que más bien se sintió como una orden.

Alfred soltó la camisa del británico y se volteo para ver a las personas paradas en la puerta mientras el capitán a su lado sacudía su camisa y hacia lo mismo.

-Bien, y ahora, por lo que entendí las pequeñas geishas los rechazaron—dijo la castaña viéndolos con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos asintieron negándose a verla a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harán?—pregunto esta vez Toris.

Arthur ante la pregunta gruño molesto y los vio furioso.

-¡Nada! ¡¿Qué no escucharon? ¡¿O no estuvieron presentes en esa parte de la discusión? ¡Nos rechazaron y no haremos nada!

Elizabetha sin inmutarse le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Nada… capitán? ¡Vaya! Creí que el hombre que se había atrevido a secuestrar a mi esposo, que lucho y venció a Ivan, que ha robado muchos más barcos de los que se pueden contar y se ha enfrentado en varias ocasiones contra el capitán Antonio Carriedo y ha salido victorioso de todas ellas, fuera tan cobarde.

El camarote quedo en silencio cuando la castaña dejo de hablar dejando que sus palabras surtieran efecto.

De repente, en medio del silencio surgió una risa, una risa que dejaría helados a los hombres más valientes, y los haría correr en dirección contraria, y surgía de la boca del capitán que los vio con una sonrisa y mirada altanera.

-Jajajaja, sabía que por algo había dejado a Roderich traerte a bordo, Elizabetha, ¡Alfred! ¡Elizabetha! ¡Dígales a los hombres que se preparen! ¡Atacaremos antes del amanecer! ¡Toris tráeme ropa limpia y dile a Eduard que deberá tener esa ruta preparada para cuando volvamos! ¡Ahora mismo bastardos ¿o quieren que los aviente al agua?

-¡Si, capitán!—salieron los 3 con paso apresurado a cumplir las órdenes del capitán.

Definitivamente el amor de ese chico lo había cambiado, no podía creer que había actuado tan suave solo por él, pero él era el gran capitán Kirkland y lo que fuera que quisiera siempre lo obtenía.

-Serás mío, Kiku-chan, quieras o no—sonrió el rubio viendo las estrellas que empezaban a asomarse a través de su ventana.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren trabajar aru?—pregunto Yao a sus dos hermanos que se dedicaban a terminar de arreglarse para las citas de la noche.

-Estamos seguros, Yao-ni—sonrió Kiku tristemente arreglándose su maquillaje—Francis-sama se enojara si no salimos.

-¡No me importa aru! ¡Si están tristes...!

-Vaya, vaya, ¿mis pequeñas geishas están tristes?—murmuro Francis entrando en la habitación.

-Francis-sama—murmuraron los 3 haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, no se preocupen por mí, solo vine a ver como se preparaban mis 3 bellezas, así que continúen por favor—sonrió recargándose en la pared y viendo como los 3 continuaban arreglándose en silencio.

Yao, Kiku y Matthew trataron de arreglarse lo más rápido posible tratando de salir de la vista del hombre que los veía atentamente.

-Oh, Mathieu, tienes tu obi mal puesto—dijo de repente Francis acercándose al inmóvil Matthew que se encontraba parado frente al espejo—déjame ayudarte mon petite—sonrió acomodando su obi cuidadosamente hasta que quedo bien acomodado—no puedes ir a las reuniones así mon petite, debes cuidar tu apariencia… aun que… supongo que una prostituta no debe preocuparse por eso, oui?—fruño el seno de repente volteando a Matthew y propinándole una cachetada que lo tiro al suelo.

Matthew sorprendido comenzó a llorar poniendo una mano en su lastimada mejilla que a través del blanco maquillaje, en el cual se podía notar la clara marca de la mano de Francis, se empezaba a notar un tono rojizo.

-¡Matthew!—exclamo Yao preocupado haciendo ademan de acercarse.

-¡Yao!—lo paro la voz del francés que le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

Yao se quedo parado a medio camino viendo como Francis empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor del aterrado Matthew. Kiku parado detrás de él tomo su mano que temblaba furiosamente.

-Así que… mon petite, ¿realmente creías que podrías esconderlo de mi?

-No sé de lo que Francis-sama habla—susurro Matthew con la mirada baja y todavía con la mano en su mejilla lastimada.

-No me mientas que no estoy de humor para ello—siseo Francis furiosamente tomando el cabello de Matthew en su mano y dándole un fuerte jalón que obligo a Matthew a levantar la cabeza mientras soltaba un ahogado grito de dolor.

-En serio, en serio, no sé de lo que Francis-sama, está hablando—sozollo Matthew mientras sentí como la mano en su pelo lo apretaba más fuertemente arrancando otro quejido de dolor.

-¡Hablo de tus pequeñas escapadas por el pueblo con tu amante!

-¡Yo no tengo ningún amante!

-¿Ah, no?, entonces debió ser mi imaginación cuando te vi besarte con ese hombre en el parque.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre los tres geishas, Francis había visto a Alfred y Matthew, y peor los había visto besarse.

-Yo no…

-¡No mientas!, te vi claramente pequeña prostituta, ¡y ustedes dos!—rugió soltando el pelo de Matthew y volteándose a ver a Yao y Kiku—¡ustedes dos lo han estado cubriendo mientras iba por el pueblo con su amante de acompañante y mientras se prostituía con el como la prostituta que es!, ahora si quiera sé por qué salían todos los días de paseo…

-Francis-sama… por favor... déjeme explicar—suplico Yao.

-Recibirán su castigo cuando vuelvan, ahora márchense, la prostituta se quedara aquí conmigo, como geisha ya no tiene ningún valor, así que asumirá una nueva posición como prostituta.

Matthew al oír las palabras de Francis abrió los ojos aterrados y empezó a sozollar mas fuertemente.

-Por favor… Francis-sama… yo nunca… el… yo nunca he estado con nombre alguno… por favor créame…-suplico desde su posición en el suelo.

Posición que Francis aprovecho para propinarle una fuerte patada que lo hizo soltar otro grito de dolor.

-No te atrevas a mentir en mi cara—siseo Francis volviendo a tomar los cabellos de Matthew y obligándolo a pararse.

Yao y Kiku vieron la escena anonadados sin poder moverse de su lugar.

-Francis-sama...—empezó Yao de nuevo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡No quiero más palabras de ninguno de ustedes dos! ¡Ahora márchense a sus citas o sufrirán el mismo destino que él!—siseo Francis levantando la mano con la intención de propinarle un golpe a Yao.

-¡NO!—exclamo Matthew soltándose del agarre en su pelo y posicionándose entre Francis y Yao—p-por favor… Francis-sama… a-aceptare mi castigo… d-demo no le haga daño a mis hermanos… p-por favor déjeme tomar sus castigos también… e-es mi culpa y-yo me v-vi a escondidas con ese hombre…. Y-Yao-ni… y-y Kiku-ni n-no tienen nada que ver… e-ellos no sabían nada—susurro entre sozollos viendo al suelo.

-Matthew...—susurraron Yao y Kiku detrás de el sorprendidos.

-Jajajaja—rio Francis cruelmente—que lindo la prostituta se preocupa por sus hermanos—se acerco a Matthew tomando su mentón en sus mano—debiste pensar en eso antes de traicionarme, mon petite—susurro besando brevemente en los labios mientras las lagrimas y sozollos de Matthew se hacían más fuertes—que pena, estoy seguro que tu mizuage se hubiera vendido a un precio muy alto—suspiro—supongo que ahora deberás pagarme todo con tu cuerpo—y le dio otra fuerte cachetada tomándolo de nuevo de sus cabellos lo arrastro fuera de su habitación y a través del pasillo.

Yao y Kiku siguieron ambas figuras hasta al frente de la habitación de Francis donde aventó a Matthew hacia dentro bruscamente causando que el rubio callera al suelo desecho en lagrimas y sozollos con su kimono y peinado todo desarreglado, y se volteo a ver a los dos con una fría mirada.

-Francis-sama... por favor… el no...—trato una vez mas Yao sabiendo lo que pasaría en esa habitación si dejaba a Matthew a solas con el hombre.

-No me repetiré una vez mas Yao, o salen en este momento a hacer su trabajo o compartirán el mismo destino de su querido hermano pequeño.

-Váyanse...—susurro la vocecita de Matthew—por favor... váyanse...

Yao viendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y aguantándose las lagrimas de impotencia, tomo la mano de Kiku y lo guio escaleras abajo. Poniéndose los okobo escucharon como Francis cerraba la puerta de su habitación fuertemente y se empezaban a escuchar los gritos ahogados de Matthew.

Bajando la mirada salieron tristemente por la puerta sintiendo su corazón encogerse con cada nuevo grito y quejido.

desuyodesuyodesuyodesuyo

Eiri observo al niño que dormía tranquilamente recostado en el suelo.

Por la poca luz que entraba de la única ventana en la habitación, sabía que ya había anochecido, y aun que al principio parecía que el niño poseía una energía infinita, apenas empezaba a anochecer cuando este caía rendido entre bostezos y murmullos.

Abriendo un poco más la puerta se acerco a la durmiente figura del pequeño que sonrió entre sueños. Arrodillándose aparto unos mechones del rubio cabello para poder mejor su expresión.

Desde que el niño había llegado al barco, su mente había sido un desastre total, había tantas nuevas emociones y sentimientos que no había sentido jamás. Además de que el pequeño alegraba enormemente su vida diaria, con sus risas, anécdotas y ocurrencias.

¿Cómo podía ser que una persona tan pura existiera en este mundo?

Y aun más, una persona que todo este tiempo viajo con el temible capitán Arthur Kirkland, conocido por sus matanzas y saqueos. Simplemente no era posible.

-Eirin—llamo la voz de su hermano mientras este bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente.

-Nisan—saludo parándose y dándose la vuelta para poder ver a su hermano.

Era la hora en que usualmente le traía la cena, así que no le sorprendió su llegada, sin embargo cuando vio sus manos vacías comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo?—pregunto pestañeando extrañado y saliendo de la pequeña celda.

Su hermano suspiro y señalo al niño que aun dormía.

-El capitán me envió por él.

Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo vio a su hermano fijamente tratando de buscar una pista de lo que estaba pasando, el niño llevaba ya mucho tiempo en el barco y hasta ahora no había salido de su celda, y su indicación había sido que el niño se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que el capitán Kirkland se dignara a aparecer, pero por la ausencia de sonidos de pelea o del avistamiento de algún otro barco, sabía que ese no era el caso, así que ¿Cuál era la urgencia del capitán de ver al niño ahora?

-Mmmm.. ¿Eirin? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el pequeño sentándose lentamente y tallándose su ojo todavía con un poco de sueño en ellos.

Su hermano levanto una ceja extrañado, pero sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a la celda, aun abierta, y obligo al niño a pararse jalándolo del brazo.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Quién eres tu desu yo?—exclamo el niño asustado, peleando contra el agarre del mayor que lo arrastro fuera de la celda y a través de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡Nisan! ¡¿Qué pasa?—exclamo Eirin exaltado siguiéndolos.

Nor siguió su camino sin voltear, y solo se paro en el rellano de la escalera cuando sintió la mano de su hermano pequeño en su hombro y escucho una sola suplica:

-Por favor… dime…

Suspirando tristemente y sin voltearse a verlo dijo en su voz monótona:

-El capitán recibió un mensaje de nuestro espía, Sadiq ha muerto en manos de Arthur y Alfred… el niño pagara por eso…

Lo último que vio Eirin fue la mirada aterrada del niño dirigirse a el, antes de que su hermano lo jalara escaleras arriba dejándolo solo en la de pronto fría y silenciosa habitación.

Conitinuara….

Simplemente no tengo palabras… no me disculpare ya que he dicho anteriormente que no puedo evitar las tardanzas…

Y además aun que crei que las vacaciones me ayudarían a escribir tranquilamente, estas me distrajeron incluso mas!1 xD

Ah si, el hermano de Eirin (Islandia), es Noruega por si no era lógico xDD

Asi k no me keda mas opción k contestar sus reviews! Suplicarles k dejen mas! Y a los k tienen esta historia en sus favoritos muchas gracias! Me alegra que crean que esta historia es mereciente de ese honor!

**himawari-hayashibara: **Jajajajaja, hey, me gusta XXXHOLIC, d hecho lo amo con toda mi alma xDD

y no t comas sus piernas las necesitan para continuar el fic! xDD

**Merlina-Vulturi: **Jejejeje, gracias, y pues ya conocimos a otro integrante de la tripulación de Antonio, Noruega, y en el próximo capitulo los conoceremos a todos ^^

**MusicianWish: **No sufras por favor! Aquí esta la historia! Y aun que tal vez me tarde un poco planeo continuarla hasta al final! Asi que espero que continues leyendo ^^

**HimeAzu-chan: **Jajajaja, yo digo lo mismo, pero ya veremos que pasa, a veces estas historias tienen mente propia xD

Bueno ahí esta, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos revies, faves y demás! Espero k sigan leyendo!

Bye desu yo!


End file.
